It is known that carbon materials exhibit different properties depending on their origins and on their particular manners of treatment. Fundamental property variations are presented where their degrees of crystallization change. It has been recognized to be important, therefore, to choose carbon of a particular origin and to achieve a preselected degree of crystallization depending on a particular use of the carbon prepared. A particular need exists to provide a particular carbon material in which the whole body is uniformly crystallized, one in which a particular portion of the body is crystallized as desired or one in which carbons of different origins are mixed and the mixture is uniformly crystallized. Depending on particular uses, carbons must be of sufficient density, must be oriented in multiple directions, must have suitable vacancies in crystallized structures, and must have internal structures in an activated state. In certain instances, some portions of a given carbon material should desirably have been crystallized to an increased degree and be continuous with other portions which are crystallized to the same or different degree or even should be non-crystalize. It is extremely desirable to develop a method whereby a carbon material of any one of these characters can be selectively prepared.